


The Jetset Life Takes Some Getting Used To

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, This could be read as pre-relationship but Jet’s just touchstarved lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Jet Star and Party Poison have their first real talk since Jet joined the crew.
Relationships: Jet Star & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	The Jetset Life Takes Some Getting Used To

Jet Star’s voice is worn thin, cracking as they speak, a single word. 

“Hi.”

“Hey, Jet Star. You doing alright?” Party Poison stretches, shifting position from where they’d been doodling in a diner booth, and Jet slides in beside them, careful not to get too close. 

“I guess.” Jet shrugs, and everything in their demeanor says, _no, I’m not doing alright_ , but Poison knows better than to push them to speak. So instead, the two of them sit in silence until Jet’s ready.

* * *

“Do you ever, um.” Jet stops, starts again, hesitant. Poison’s given up on drawing in favor of chewing on their pen. “I’m scared. Not of, um, anything in particular. Does that make sense?”

Poison nods. “Shit’s scary.”

“But it isn’t, not really. I mean, I should be over this. I should be used to being a killjoy by now. I don’t know.” Jet shrugs, staring at the table, and Poison hums in reply, a single, low note. 

“Hey, come on, it’s okay to be scared, I know I am. Can I see your arm?” Jet Star blinks, confused, offering Poison their arm. Poison smiles softly, pushing up Jet’s sleeve and beginning to draw. “I’m not pushing too hard, am I?”

“Not at all,” Jet murmurs, watching Poison’s face as they work, the way they slightly work their jaw when they’re thinking, the way their hair slips into their face as they lean down. It’s the first time anyone in the crew has touched Jet, since Fun Ghoul took their hand and led them to the Trans Am, barely a month ago. 

They hadn’t ever wanted contact like this, never been one to seek out physical comfort. And maybe the City’s breaking it’s hold on them, maybe the bonds they’re making will strengthen beyond the years of conditioning. On an impulse, Jet reaches out with their free hand to take Poison’s other hand. Poison looks up, not quite startled, another gentle smile spreading across their face. 

“Welcome home, Jet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
